


[Podfic] living in sin is the new thing

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, potential polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "living in sin is the new thing" by audenrainAuthor's original summary:"I wish you were at liberty to transgress the bounds of Pennsylvania. I would invite you after the fall to Albany to be witness to the final consummation."in which Alexander finally gets his wish, and John does a whole lot more than just witness.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] living in sin is the new thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [living in sin is the new thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296532) by [audenrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audenrain/pseuds/audenrain). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:18:17
  * **File Size:** 22 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18poKk5mkMrXjMZtjwLGTrTT-F0hFu8DV)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CLjj0hIFfnU7wmkgvhAJAUYz3FA1YQ0U)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_living in sin is the new thing_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296532)
  * **Author:** [audenrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audenrain/pseuds/audenrain)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
